


What's My Prize?

by bamby0304



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Hand Job, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Teasing Negan isn’t a good idea when the man can get jealous so easily. But then again, the consequences of your actions were totally worth it.





	What's My Prize?

**__ **

**_Warnings_ ** **: Explicit language. Smut. Public smut? Fingering. Hand job. Unprotected sex. Squirting. Praise!kink (because I can’t write Negan without it thanks to[@flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash](https://tmblr.co/m7oqEXOtRpkDhNq-fdhRYKA) )**

**Bamby**

Negan strode into the Sanctuary bar where the Saviours spent a lot of their free time. You were standing by a window, looking out at the fence workers, ignoring the guy trying to chat you up… until you spotted Negan towering over everyone else as he stood on the other side of the room.

Seeing him standing there, eyes scanning the crowd, you felt an urge to have some fun.

His eyes locked onto yours, the expression on his face one of stone indifference. He held no emotion, the serious look of a leader plastered in place.

You grinned in return, knowing he was here for a reason, which wasn’t you. He was here to see someone else, so he wouldn’t be able to come over like you knew he wanted to.

It was no secret that you and your fearless leader shared an unprofessional relationship. When away from the Sanctuary, away from his wives, Negan usually found himself crawling into your blankets at night. There were times at the Sanctuary where the two of you found yourself locked to each other’s lips, but you hadn’t gone passed second base while at home.

“So, what do you think?”

Tearing your eyes away from Negan, you turned to the guy beside you. “Huh?”

“You wanna get out of here?” he asked, looking a little offended, but that wasn’t enough to turn him off you. There was a limited supply of necessities these days… including some good ass.

A dangerous idea popped into your mind then.

“How about this. We stay for one more drink and see if that leads to something more?” you suggested.

With the prospect of getting laid now a little closer, the guy eagerly nodded.

You smiled mischievously at him, but he was oblivious to the fact you were up to no good. “Great.” Pushing off the wall, you gestured to the bar. “I’ll get us the drinks. You wait right here. I’ll be right back,” you promised with a wink.

Heading off towards the bar, you didn’t bother turning back to the guy. You could feel his eager eyes drinking up the sight of you walking away. You knew he would be a little doubtful that you’d return to him, but truth be told, that was the plan. He was easy pickings in this cesspool of meagre guys.

Sure, that might be a bit harsh. But the world had turned ugly, which had done nothing for those who didn’t give a damn.

Negan was not one of those people. He still took pride in his appearance. He knew that how he looked sent a clear message to those below and around him. If he wanted to run a tight ship he had to look like a reliable captain.

Coming up to the bar, you leaned against the long wooden counter. You’d purposefully stopped right next to Negan, knowing he was in the midst of a conversation and unable to turn his attention to you… at least not completely.

“What can I get you, doll?” the greying man behind the bar asked as he came to stand in front of you.

You lifted you two fingers as you answered, “Couple of beers, thanks.”

With a nod, the man walked off to grab your drinks.

Surprisingly- but only by a little- Negan shifted in his seat and towards you then, leaning in to whisper in your ear. “The second for that guy?”

“What guy?” you asked, feigning innocence. Turning to him, batting you eyes lashes, you smiled lightly. “You mean my friend?”

“You don’t even know his name,” Negan noted, calling out your bullshit.

Dropping the act, you shrugged and pushed off the bar. “Don’t need to know a name. I can always scream out ‘God’ and ‘oh yes’. Or my personal favourite, ‘more, please, more’.”

His eyes darkened with an all too familiar anger.

You scoffed, watching him carefully. “Are you jealous?”

“No,” he lied.

“Okay. Whatever you say, boss.” Shrugging, you turned to smile and nod at the bar tender as he placed the two beers on the counter. “This was fun… let’s do it again sometime!” You shot Negan a wink before you turned to leave.

“Don’t take one more step,” he warned.

Unable to help yourself, you smirked and stepped forward. “Catch me if you can.”

Before Negan could blink you were moving. Weaving through the crowd, you set your eyes on the guy as he continued to wait by the window. As soon as he saw you he perked up, relief flooding him as he realised you hadn’t been lying. The world might be ending, but that didn’t make rejection any easier.

You’d just managed to reach out to offer him one of the beers you held when you saw his eyes go wide. You didn’t even get the chance to stop before large hands grabbed your arms and sharply turned you.

Negan grabbed the beers out of your hands, set them on a nearby table, and then practically dragged you out of there. Everyone obviously noticed, but not a single person dared to watch. They all pretended nothing was happening as your leader pulled you out into the hallway.

He didn’t stop, and you didn’t fight. What would be the point? Lying and saying that you didn’t find his jealousy attractive would lead to your own frustration. If Negan, for one second, thought you weren’t interested he’d back off, and that’s the last thing you wanted.

Opening the door to a store room, he shoved you inside and followed you before shutting the door behind him.

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered.

You stood there, gawking up at him. “Excuse me?”

“You said whatever I say, and I say,” he stepped closer until he was leering over you, “take. Off. Your. Clothes.”

Gulping back the lump in your throat, you quickly did as he said. Your eyes stayed locked on to his as you ripped and threw your clothes off, not caring that you might look ridiculous or desperate in that moment. All that mattered was the growing dark lust in his eyes and lump in his pants.

His lips quirked into a grin as he stepped even closer to you, reaching a hand between your thighs. You parted them, which only made his grin grow as his fingers slid across your wet slit.

“Good girl,” he practically purred, causing you to whimper a little. Clicking his tongue, he shook his head at you. “First one to make a noise loses,” he warned before sliding two thick fingers into your core.

Mouth opening in a silent gasp, your hands shot out behind you to grab at the metal shelving.

Negan didn’t give in or slow down as he worked you closer and closer to the edge. He watched your eyes roll and back arch as his fingers stroked at that too delicious part inside you. His lips quirked into a smug smirk as you bit your lip to stifle the sounds threatening to spill.

Opening your eyes, seeing that look on his face, you felt something click inside you. You didn’t like losing. You didn’t like not having some kind of control. You certainly didn’t like the idea of Negan winning whatever was on the line and then spending God knows how long listening to him rub that fact in your face.

Keeping eye contact, you slid your hand into his pants, gripped his hard cock, and began to stroke up and down with the perfect amount of pressure.

“Fuck,” he groaned, getting lost in the moment for a moment.

It was your turn to grin again. “Looks like you lost. What’s my prize?”

Pulling his hand away from you and yours away from him, Negan grunted as he shoved his pants down before grabbing and lifting you. Your legs were wrapped around his waist as he stepped forward so your back pressed against the shelving behind you. In one swift thrust he had himself buried inside you.

“Saw you talking to that douche,” he started.

You groaned, head falling back against the shelves. “Shut up and fuck me.”

A hard thrust was his response to your comment. “That’s what I’m doing.”

Biting your lip, on the verge of gasping as your face threatened to stretch into another grin, you held onto him as he thrust hard and long into you. The head of his cock slammed into your cervix with an enthusiasm that both turned you on and amused you.

“Would you have fucked him?”

“Shut up,” you groaned.

“Tell. Me,” he demanded, thrusting with each word.

“No!” you answered, leaning towards him, wanting to feel the scratch of his shirt and leather jacket on your bare chest.

His grip on your waist tightened. “My pussy. You’re mine.”

“God,” you moaned as he continued to thrust. “Yes, I’m yours.”

“Say my name,” he ordered with a grunt. “Say it.”

“Negan.” Your nails dug into his back. “Negan. Negan!”

Lips grinning against you, he pressed a kiss to your shoulder. “Good girl.”

The domineering attitude, the friction, and the fact people could no doubt hear you, pushed you over the edge.

Clenching down on his cock, you bit into his shoulder as you came around him. You could feel yourself squirt a little as he continued the assaulting thrusts until he was pushed over his own edge and spilling inside you.

There was a pause, a moment, where the two of you simply stood there, clinging onto each other as you came down from the high. Then, once you’d managed to get control of your breathing, you both pulled back.

Your grin easily fell into place. “That was one hell of a prize, boss.”

“That?” He grinned back at you. “That was just the beginning.”

**Bamby**


End file.
